Dream-Catcher
by Expergiscimini
Summary: When 8 year old Danny stumbles onto FentonWork's porch, he's pale, skinny and his only possession is a multicolor dreamcatcher. 8 years later, everyone starts to question what happened that fateful night...and why the dream-catcher started to glow purple suddenly.
1. One Cold Night

**Title: Dream-Catcher**

**Prologue: One Cold Night**

**Awake: Hai, Awake here for my FIRST fanfiction soooooo buckle your seat belts for the ride that I will hopefully take you on. : 3, Now a word from our hero, ok Danny say it just as we practiced….**

**Danny: The authoress does not own me or any other characters that are mention that belong to my dad's show: Danny Phantom. Now Awake, lets talk reasonably.**

**Awake: 'Bout what?**

**Danny: Well you kind a sort a locked Sam up in your huge birdcage that you told me not to stare at. I think I would like her back ALIVE now?**

**Awake: Ohhhh that… um… she sort a ran away, I don't how, I mean I think her ultra- recyclo-vegetarian diet did something to her brain, she kind a ate threw the silver bars. GO SAVE HER, DANNY, NOW!**

**Danny rolls his eyes and transforms…**

**Phantom: You know, I want to get back at you, but I know that will cause much havoc and chaos.**

**Awake: Really? How did you know, oh well, at least you know what will happen. Now save Sammy or else I will tell the world your wonderful secret about what you did with her last week.**

**Phantom: Ok –Nods head wildly-**

**Awake: Goodie, now onto the story, remember, NO curses, pitch forks, medieval torturing machines and what not, say what you hate about my story like the civil people that you probably aren't. ENJOY.**

Prologue: One Cold Night

Danny's POV

8 years ago

I sat there, looking over the fresh corpse with smooth midnight black hair and soulless fern green eyes, staring up at the coming cloudy night. I just sat there, for about an hour, spilling all the tears that I could search for in my tiny head.

I looked down at it, the multi colored dream catcher my mom gave me when I started to show signs of Insomnia. It was acid green and sky blue with little black and snow white feathers from a raven and a dove, which at the moment, dangling under its circular form. I loved it; it was the only thing I had left of my mother.

"Phantom" came a voice, if it wasn't such a windy night, I would have thought Mommy was saying my name.

"Phantom" I heard again and I looked up from the still body, and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of me.

She had midnight black hair, waving hello in the soft breeze of the night behind her, sparking fern green eyes, that looked to light up the darkness covering my shivering body, almost like my own. She was wearing a light blue dress with emeralds in it. But other than tainted green skin and whipping tail I knew who it was immediately.

"Mommy?" I asked quietly, my voice still hoarse from crying for hours.

She nodded, a shining smile slowly crossing her face as you saw that her little boy recognized her in this form, but it disappeared as fast as it came when she saw I was shivering in the December air, right before January too, and everyone knows that any children still outside then, will die, both from cold and the uninvited residents in the mysterious town.

She tried to pick me up; only to find that her 7-year-old son went threw her. "Phantom, can follow me please?", she asked worriedly.

When I absent-mindedly nodded, she turned and started to glide away from me, I just stood where she was last when she turned around with urgent eyes. "Phantom please follow, I need to keep you safe."

I just kept staring, I don't know why but I did and suddenly I snapped down from the clouds and realized that this wasn't a dream, the dream that my mommy never died by the hand of my daddy and ran towards her with tears of happiness, relief and wonder. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" I cried so happy that she was standing here, well floating, but that didn't reach my mind yet.

When I came up to hug her legs, I felt no body, just some wisps of air and the feeling of pure serenity.

"Mommy? Why can't I touch you?" I asked as I turned around to look at her flowing figure. "Well Sweetie, um…well because I have a new toy that makes you and others not able touch me", she said it solemnly, yet there was a false sense of cheeriness, as if she thought her lie would fool me with sugar coating. Good try.

But before I could asked why she lied she started to speak again. "Now come, I must take you to a safe and secure place. Please Phantom come", Mommy ordered with the growing urgency, growing more urgent by the second and without turning to see if I would follow, started to 'walk away'".

I did , as expected, and chased after her soft steps. My silver hair flowing as I chased after her like a child after some candy (which I had never had).

We were soon at a huge house with a gigantic sign it ; I did not know what it said and what looked like an alien ship on top. In other words, this building _terrified_ me, and I have no clue as to why though.

"Now honey, we need to change your look so they won't hurt you, ok?", Mommy asked, I just nodded my head, then she swept her hand threw the air and next thing I knew, I felt something reshaped into something else, while leaving something behind.

Mommy then made a reflective painting come out of thin air, amazing me. When I looked, I gasped: I was scrawnier, it looked like I hadn't ate in a while. After finishing analyzing my body I went to the disheveled raven-black hair sitting upon my head, I realize that it had replaced my smooth and flowing silver hair. And Lastly I shifted my sight to my eyes; the acid green that I remember seeing every time I looked in a puddle were gone, now replace with soft baby blue.

"Mommy? Why do I look like this?" I asked, nervous by my new appearance with no glow, and the sudden feeling in my stomach that I need somthing, but I , having no clue what happened, was clueless to what.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie", and with that she turned away from me to knock on the door, then vanished before my eyes, but before I could call out to her, light flooded the dark area, revealing a girl a little taller than me with fiery orange hair coming to a lot below her shoulders and dark turquoise eyes shining with childness and kindness.

"Hello?"

**Line Break!**

**Jazzie's POV**

**Then maybe some third person**

**Now back to the story!**

"Hello?" I said, looking at the little boy, he looked about 6 or 7. He had black hair and blue eyes. He just stared at me; he looked so thin; it was scaring me.

After a few minutes of staring at each other in wonder, I shouted the first word that came to my mind. "MOOOOOOOOM," I shouted, as the boy, startled as to why I was shouting, started to sway idly on his feet. I heard bounding behind me, and then two grown-ups popped up. Then two gasped crushed the silence, just as my shout had.

"Oh my god, Jack, get the boy and bring him in. Put him on the couch while get some food". Daddy jumped over to the boy, who tried to move away as the abnormally big man towered over him and effortlessly picked him up and brought him out of the cold outside into the warm home.

I just looked at him nervously, it wasn't everyday that a boy appeared on your doorstep. He looked to be wearing rags, all wrinkled and littered with holes. His dark hair was disheveled and wild, like bed-head hair in the morning. His icy blues looked tired and red, like he was crying recently. But why would this little boy be crying?

"Mommy? What's that in the boy's hand?" I asked, finally noticing the circular object with neon colors shielded in his palm. The boy just looked down at it.

Before Mommy could answer, he himself answered first, being the first time I had ever heard him speak, if you don't count the sniffling. "It's my sleeping charm, my mommy gave it to me before she…she…she.-", suddenly the boy started to cry.

My mom came over to comfort the scrawny boy but before she could lay a hand on his back, he had already scooted away, far enough so that he was out of her reach but close enough so that he wasn't on the edge the bouncy couch.

"Hey um, Honey do you have a name?", Mom asked curious, the boy nodded, "Mommy used to call me Phantom," he whispered. "Well Phantom, can I give you a new name? It might be better if you are called…something else" (Especially in this family);I could tell she was trying really hard to be pleasant and friendly to the young stranger but her failure was shown when the boy named Phantom flinched and looked down in shame.

"Honey what do you want to name-" "ALEXANDRA", Papie interrupt suddenly from his quiet place in the armchair next to me, which gained a glare from mom and a flinch from Phantom and I. "Jazzie, what do you want to name your new brother?", Mom finished, ignoring Dad's idea of a name.

"Wait, Brother?! Mom, he isn't even related to me", I started, clearing the obvious from the air. I turned to look at the boy, who was fiddling with his dream-catcher nervously, then I saw his lips move, but not interested in breaking the small amount of trust we had gained to know what the boy had said, I ignored it.

"Well, yes Jazzie, we're going to adopt…Daniel, Danny… Danny? Do you like that name, Phantom?". the namer asked the namee.

He nodded, and then smiled, I guess he like the name very much. "Fantastic! Jack and I will get start the adoption papers immediately", cheered Mom as she hugged the nervous boy, who tried to get away from the Fenton hug but gave up when he found it was useless and then bounded toward the nearest phone with Dad trailing behind her.

I looked at the boy, and finally mustered up my courage and went over to the distracted and probably, scarred for life boy. When I sat next to him on the soft sofa, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something peculiar: the dream-catcher in his hands had swirls of purplish pink mist around it, but I dismissed it was a trick off the light. "Hi Danny, I'm Jazz. I'm your new big sister I guess! I can't wait to get to know you," 'I greeted. Nice start Fenton', I sarcastically thought.

He finally took his eyes off his trinket and looked at me with those innocent baby blue eyes, and just for a second, I thought they were acid green.

"Hi…I'm Pha…I mean, Danny."

**Afterwards**

**Danny's Mommy's POV**

**:3**

I wish I could bring myself to leave him.

He would be safer… in better hands than a _ghost _

So much safer in the hands of not one but _two _ghost _hunters. _

But then that would be a lie, I stayed, I watched over him until I needed to leave him.

The only reason no one ever found me, because I was in his dream-catcher,

Wherever my boy went, the dream-catcher would follow his ecto signature,

I have wished this, and he has wished this.

And I so do love to grant those beautiful, special, and amazing

_Wishes_.

**Now, lets see who the lucky girl or boy to guess whom our little phantom's mother is.**

**3 guesses then…well the prize is the pride and honor of knowing!**

**I'll probably just message you if your right or something. **

**Ok so you're probably wondering why exactly I redid this story...well I wrote this in seventh grade (I'm in eighth grade now) and when I reread it then I probably though**

**nothing wrong. Now I see a whole lotta mistakes that I was ashamed and guilty of. The worst part: I had probably (I said probably three times in this explanation, now four!)**

**reread this story like 10 times!**

**Check out 'The girl who cried wolf' . I think its really fun and if I get enough reviews I'm going to update. :D **

**Gotta go tell my friends they are not cannibals –mumbles and groans-**

**Till next time!**

**Now get out of my face before I slap you.**


	2. Sam the Girl

**Story: Dream-Catcher**

**Chapter One: Sam the Girl**

**Ok soooo its (The week before Halloween) Saturday at -checks clock- 1:21 AM and I just looked at the reviews. **

**-Starts crying- I'm soooo touched that you...things want to read my story.**

**Ok sooo here I am...this is me, I come to this world so wild and free, here I am, we've just begun, and after all this time, we're starting the fun! -Here I am by Bryan Adams with my own twist :D**

**And please check out The Girl who Cried Wolf. Its a good story and It took me awhile to make the plot plus if no one checks it out and reviews it I'm going to discontinue it and I would hate to do that.**

**On that note, Danny's mom is…**

**Spectra? NO**

**Ember? They're like the same age…**

**Kitty? NE-VER**

**Desiree? CORRECT!**

**Heres one of Maddie's Chocolate pineapple peanuts to anyone who got it right!**

**(They taste better than they sound)**

**And of course the hellish part...Do I honestly have too? -Sound of thunder- OKAY! OKAY!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Never have, never will. All rights go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon (Damn them for canceling the show) -Sound of thunder- OKAY I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!**

**And off to the story!**

**Danny's POV (this all starts in 2006 in case anyone was wondering)**

**And now its like three years later… now he's starting school...three years after he comes.**

**Huh.**

**Hey do me a favor, tell me if there are any mistakes, last time I was sooo ashamed that I had mistakes but mistakes so drastic, I was embarrassed! Thank you!**

**And D.A. Artist, remember TELL ME FIRST before you make the story. Oh and if anyone wants to make a cover for this story that wou444...Sorry my dog just put his toy on my laptop,- would be nice! Thanksya!**

"Danny!"

"Jazz", came the irritated tone of newly adopted ten year old Daniel James Fenton, or just Danny.

"Danny come on, it's your first day of school!"

I just grunted. I absolutely positively did not ever want to go to school.

The only reason I was going was because Jazz had told me all of the fun things I would be doing...like learning. I wonder what it would be like, to learn, to socialize, to...I don't know.

But I still hate the school.

The name of it even sent shivers down his neck.

Amity Elementary School.

Mammy says I will be going into 4th grade, though I was supposed to be going into 5th because I'm older! This isn't fair! Besides Jazz gets to go to school one grade above the one she's supposed to be in: 7th. (A/N So Jazz is in eighth grade like me but is supposed to be in seventh)

"Danny! Jazz! Come on or you'll be late!", a shout from Mammy made its way upstairs, sending me into a hurry. I couldn't call her 'Mommy' because of my own mother who brought me here a few years ago was called Mommy, so I just call Maddie Fenton: Mammy and Jack Fenton: Pappy, like Jazz.

Finally finding my phone, I met Jazz outside our rooms and raced down stairs. Mammy was holding an ugly soft pink and sky blue backpack with a little worn for Jazz and a black and neon green brand new one for me.

It reminded me of Mommy.

I suddenly felt like I had forgotten something but pushed that feeling away. We were already late as it is.

"Danny, Jazz bring your things to the car, Mommy has something to do quickly", and with that she rushed off to the basement. I still had no clue what was down there. Jazz said they worked on monsters, like werewolves, vampires and ghosts down there and sometimes I could hear their _screams_.

(A/N This is where Danny's imagination takes over. I mean he's born a ghost so he can hear other ghosts' screams when they die or something, plus in the show, Jack says he's _never_ seen a ghost. So the screams are Danny's ghost side screaming to get out of the Fenton's home because they're ghost hunters.)

I didn't ever want to go down there. Never ever. (A/N Oh the irony)

Jazz was reading _Moby Dick_ when I came to had hauled my backpack in the car. Over the last three years I got used to being up close to the large machines.

"Danny hurry up or we're going to be late", scolded Mammy, and with that I jumped in the car and she sat in the front, started the car and drove us to school.

-**Nobody wants to hear about the tantrum in the car going to school, right? Good.**

After Mammy dropped Jazz of with a tall lady named Mrs. Morgi, Mammy took me to my class.

After walking aimlessly for several moments we finally found my class: Mr. Crocker's 4th grade class.

Distantly I heard a male in the room cry out "FAIRY GODPARENTS" and I wondered if Mammy and Pappy worked on faires.

I walked into a room with a scrawny teacher teaching something about The United States of America or some nonsense like that.

"Now students I want to do the Balch Salute!"

"Mr. Crocker? Hi I'm Mrs. Fenton and this is my son, Danny. He **is** in your class, right?", Mammy questioned nervously, just because she was a cold-blooded scientist bent on finding information about another species didn't mean she wasn't a wonderful and compassionate mom who adopted a boy on the streets and was now trying to help him find his class in the school that she had enrolled him into.

After one look from Mr. Crocker, he jumped and sped like lightning to his desk, where he kept a clipboard and what looked like a small...wand with a… was that a yellow star on the top, or was I seeing things?

Guess I'll never find out if I'm not in this class.

"Why yes Mrs. Fenton, young Danny is in my class. Mr. Fenton, go sit next to Spookie Sam and Techno-Boy. NOW. And Mrs. Fenton, I would like to have a few words with you", he stated bluntly. I looked around for the two boys.

The classroom was kinda big and had square shape. It had white walls with tons of silly posters that said "Learning is magic" or "A large amount of knowledge a day keeps the fairies away".

Seriously what it with this dude and fairies?

Looking to the other side of the classroom, I saw it had a big white board with a bunch of numbers and squiggles on it. Surrounding the board was a huge square carpet with names on it. And surrounding the carpet were large circle tables, two to five kids at each table.

As I walked around aimlessly trying to figure out who 'Techno-Boy and 'Spookie Sam' were, I notice a blond boy who was talking to a girl with short black hair (A/N Thats Paulina, interesting how much you change from a little kid to a skank, huh?), kid who was nervously looking around and a negro girl with waist long hair who was wearing a lot of orange and yellow.

Then I saw a boy with black skin wave at me, he probably had the biggest and most friendly smile I had ever seen splatter like paint on his face. I went over to his table and sat down across from him.

He was wearing a green tee-shirt with blue glasses and green baseball cap with the green-lantern logo on it, sitting beside him was a girl with curious gaze on me, like she was trying to see what made me tick.

She had long black hair which went to about her waist and a purple bow tie on the top. She was wearing a purple jumper with a black shirt under and black converse, in other words, she was kinda pretty. The other boy was no where in sight.

When I noticed the hand computer in front of negro boy, I realized that HE was Techno-Boy.

Now to figure out who Spooky Sam is.

"Hi!", I greeted, wanting to make a good first impression.

"Hiya! I'm Tucker! This is Sam!", the hyper boy exclaimed, then pointed to the girl in black, who was analyzing me with a gaze that could make anyone uncomfortable. A shiver went down my back as I just kept staring back.

Suddenly I realized that he had pointed to the _girl. _Like he was saying that this boy Sam was a _girl. _

"Um hi. Is there a boy named Sam supposed to sit here?", I asked nervously, not sure if I was making a smart decision.

The girl sat straight up and faster than lightning, was beside my seat.

"Did you just call me a boy?", she accused. Ok. Maybe not a smart idea to call her a boy.

But before she could open her mouth, Mr. Crocker interrupted her. Guess he's done with Mammy. (A/N Mammy left... Thats why Mr. Crocker's done)

"Spookie! Sit down and leave Danny-Boy alone." Guess I have a new nickname too.

Next to me, the girl, Sam, turned bright red and quickly sat in her seat next to Tucker, who had started to pass notes to her.

About half the day into the school I was already considering sleeping as a get away from the boring place. The feeling that I had forgotten something much stronger now, so took out a piece of paper and started to draw.

I didn't realize I was being watched at the moment.

First came the circle, then the lines in between.

Then long oval shapes fluttered around the bottom until I added a line to attach the circle to the ova-feathers.

Then I saw it. It was my dream-catcher, the one that Mommy gave me! I couldn't believe I forgot it!

While rambling to myself in my head, I distantly felt the piece of paper go 'tap' on the paper I was doodling on.

When I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see the girl-Sam, looking at me, then at a piece of paper which had somehow gotten on to my doodle.

Picking up the piece of paper, I opened it to find words. I had only learned to read a few months ago with the help of Mammy and Jazz.

'_What are you drawing? It looks really good from this side of the table'_

_-Samm_

I looked up from the message to look at Sam. She was staring at me.

I gave her my famous smirk and covered the picture. She was NOT going to find out about my true Mommy. Nor that I was born a ghost and transformed into a human three years ago.

She gave me a pouted gaze then smiled like she had a way to figure out what it was.

Like she really was.

I then decided to make a truce to her.

I scribbled a message onto the little crumpled paper then threw it back.

When she opened it and started to read, I saw that her eyes began to gradually become wider and wider until her eyes could've popped out.

She then snapped her purple eyes to look at my blue ones.

She then nodded absent-mindedly.

I only smiled. For I knew this was going to be an exciting friendship.

I looked for Jazz at the pick-up area while keeping an eye out for Mammy. A huge grin on my face.

Suddenly I was pushed from the behind.

When turning over again, I saw the boy with blond hair looking down at me. A gleeful look painted on his face.

He then crashed his right foot upon my ribs, I tried to stuggle under his foot but found it was useless, so I stopped.

"Hiya Freak! My name is Dash. You're going to be my new punching bag ok? Glad we had this chat", he said smugly, lifting his foot off my chest and walking away to his friends. Laughing and snorting the way there.

I started to get up when I heard a familiar voice.

"Danny!" I looked up to find Jazz running towards me. A happy look on her face.

She then started to rambling to me how her day was. Guess she didn't see my 'tripping incident'.

A honk from a car and a shout from Mammy told us she was here to pick-up Jazz and I.

We started our way to the car and got in.

Jazz and Mammy were talking all the way home.

"Danny? How was your first day of school?" Mammy asked. I turned from the window I was staring at and spoke.

"I met a boy name Techno-boy and a girl name Sam. She tried to kick me today, but got in trouble with Mr. Crocker who I found out has a weird obsession with fairies. And now Sam is my new friend."

Man, did that start a conversation.

**That ending though! I laugh everytime I see it. I didn't really want to skip forward in time to when everything starts to happen because there are some parts that might confuse you.**

**I know. You're all probably pissed with me because I did this really awesome story plot, I got one person saying it was unique and rare to do something like this, anyways and then I pull 'Sorry people, but I hate myself for letting you read this P.O.S of a story' card.**

**But here you go! :D This is the next chapter explaining a little bit of Danny's life after he's taken of the streets. **

**7 pages by the way, this sentence bordering the 8th.**

**Well see you next time! Don't forget Copyrighted! No flames. (Flamers beware. I tend to bite at random -evil smirk-), no curses and constructed criticism. I WILL rain all nine hells if you decide to disobey me. :D (Sorry its late and I'm kinda pissed at my friend. She drinks and smokes and does this because she wants to kill herself. I for one and trying to save her ass before she does something stupid and starts cutting. :P)**

**This story was done through out a few days. So I started this at the top a week ago and I'm finishing on Nov. 1st. (I'm rereading this on Nov. 2nd)**

**And over the 8th**

**Well see ya next time. Hope you guys like potatoes.**

**-It starts raining potatoes, Awake sneaks away while potatoes rain-**


	3. Whoopsie

**Story: Dream-Catcher**

**Chapter: Whoopsie**

**Heyyy look! Its an unexpected chapter! OMGOMG praise G-D! Ok heres the daily update on my life. I got rid of a girl who WAS my best friend until I dissed her and now shes blocked :D. So her problem was that she was a drinker and she smoked and she was really verbally abusive towards me. She said like 'you belong in an asylum' , 'you're a freak, no wonder you're on the bottom of the social classes' , and finally 'your bipolar'. **

**Sad huh, sorry if I'm depressing. So after saying 'I'm done with your sh!t'; I left. End of our friendship. She made me feel so...so...weak and stupid. **

**Its true though, I'm at the bottom, labeled 'freak' in school. You wouldn't believe the things I hear. xD. So kids by this story, I am telling you, before you start to believe 'God! I want to die', look around to see if you're surrounded by idiots and asses before you think that. ;)**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM AND COMPANY! AND NEITHER DOES ANYONE ELSE IN THE WORLD! Wellllll maybe thats not true….ok definitely not, unless you count Butch Hartman as the world, so then I have to change my statement to 'AND THE WORLD DEFINITELY OWNS IT!'.**

**Ennnnnnjoy**

(Another 2 years later, So Dannys like 12.)

"Come on Danny or else we'll leave you behind for the bears to eat", threatened Jazzmine Fenton, eldest of the Fenton siblings and as she claims 'most mature' of all the Fentons, even though _shes _the one who needs a stuffed animal every night.

"Jazz, I don't know about you, but I'd rather not fall on my face running up a mountain." Danny bluntly stated, idly stepping over a few small rocks.

"Well, If you're eaten by bears, don't come crying to me!"

"How will I be crying to you? I will be dead, which is unlikely because I have my lucky dream-catcher with me!"

"Really Danny? You still believe that your 'long lost mommy' is in the dream-catcher? Thats so childish."

"IT. IS. NOT! How wou-"

"How about you both shut up and look out for a nice place to set up camp!?", shouted Sam Manson as they stopped adrutly for Sam to yell at the siblings.

Sam Manson was Danny's best friend since 4th grade, even when he called her a 'boy'. And next to her was Tucker Foley, whom he also met in 4th grade.

"Fine" grumbled Danny. He then set off to go find a nice clearing just like Sam had ordered.

"And you", Sam turned around to face Jazz. "Why don't you go find some sticks and branches and get a fire going." Jazz gave a look saying 'You-honestly-think-I'm-going-to-do-that?' Sam caught the look and gave her newly acquired scowl, causing Jazz to huff and do as ordered.

(A/N Sam turned goth in 6th. She's still in 6th, and trying to acquire the certain materials to be a goth, one is a glare like scowl and a death glare :P)

"Wow Sam. I didn't think you could do that! Thats awesome!" Squealed Tucker, very happy his best friend was a good leader.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Techno-Boy" sneered Sam. "Go a get the food we packed so we can start get some food later or we're going to starve. And just so you do so." Sam suddenly lunged forward and snatched Tucker's PDA away from, " I'll be holding onto this, so get to it."

Tucker (who looked about to cry) walked away, grumbling little made-up swears.

Sam watched him go, pride covering every inch of her face.

**Too lazy to write the part where they find a clearing, even though it was Danny's job.**

Danny was still walking around looking for a clearing after so many hours.

He abruptly stopped when he came a small ravine. Looking down the small fault in the earth, he couldn't help but wonder if anything was down there.

Leaning a bit closer to get a better look, he saw it was pitch black down there, anything living down there couldn't be able to see two feet in front of his or her face!

'I wonder if anything lives down there' he questioned silently, lost in his own little Wonderland.

He was so engrossed in his little questioning period, he failed to see the large man behind him.

The man creeped on the little boy, evil glinting in his bloody eyes.

And with another silent step, he was behind the boy.

Suddenly, Danny felt two large hands on his back and the next thing he knew, the ground was absent under his feet, replaced with air and then, some sort of slimy substance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shrieked, falling down the small cliff that he had been so interested in seconds ago.

Sliding down the slippery slope, he frantically looked for something he could hold onto.

A ledge, a rock, a branch. Anything he could hold onto.

He closed his eyes; wanting and wishing for this slippery hell-hole of a nightmare to end and disappear out of existence.

He didn't want to die. So he did the most logical thing at the moment; or at least to him, it was the most logical action to do.

"Mommy, please save me. I wish you were here to save me" he whispered, quiet enough for only himself and God to hear.

Only, they weren't the only ones listening.

Unbeknownst to Danny, his back pocket started to glow green, and little pink and purple wisps started to shoot off behind him as he slid to his sickly death at the bottom of the ravine.

Suddenly he felt sleepiness taking over.

'I guess this is the end' he thought sadly, believing that he would never see the Fentons again. Or Tucker's sweet smile and Sam's pretty eyes again.

And as he finally saw the last bit of light leave his vision, he had one thought:

'Good-bye'

**(Line)**

Light was pouring into his vision, when he first realized he was alive.

He tried opening his eyes once. He couldn't do it. He tried again. Same result as before.

Finally, when he tried the 3rd time, he succeeded.

When he opened his eyes he was greeted with the warm sun smiling down on him like he was the only person in the world; the brown death awaiting him a few moments ago nowhere in sight.

Looking down at his wardrobe took everything in him not to silently gag.

He was covered in brown liquid. His skin that showed from where the rocks had ripped through his thin white shirt and blue jeans was raw and angry.

His arms were covered in scratches and scrapes. Proof he had gone to Hell and came back.

He looked around to see his surroundings: A clear pond was nearby. Covering the flat area was a few trees. A perfect place to set up camp.

'Thank you', he thought quietly, thanking whoever saved him for answering his call for help.

When he looked around again to see if anyone had saved him, the area was devoid of any human life, except for him.

'My dream-catcher', he remembered putting it in his back pocket. Frantically he shoved his hand into his pocket to see if it was still there. After a second of searching in the small area, he pulled out a circular item: his blue and green dream-catcher.

'Thank the lord! Its here!'

After putting it into his front pocket, just to be sure: he made his way back to the camp to find his friends and sister.

**Few hours later**

It was starting to get really dark when Sam Manson realized something wasn't right.

Jazz had already got a fire going and while looking for some twigs to get the fire, she found a really nice clearing to set up camp. So they moved everything to the spot.

At the moment, Tucker was helping Sam cook the food.

That left the question of the whereabouts of Danny.

"Hey Jazz? Have you seen Danny?" Asked Sam, starting to get a little worried about where the black-hair, blue-eyed boy was.

"Sorry Sam. I haven't seen Danny since you yelled at him and me."

"Oh ok. I think we shou-". Sam was cut off my a rustling in the woods.

"Um, Sam? Got any idea whats in the bush?" Tucker quivered. He was in a position to run away.

(A/N Coward 3)

"Sorry Tucker, but I don't got a clue", Sam answer evenly, even though she was trembling on the inside, but no way would she show this fact to her friends or this-this...thing that she was terrified. (She had had very bad dreams as a child, becoming a goth was not only to scare away her classmates, but also her 'demons' that haunted her as a child.)

"Guys? Are you still here?" came a voice, looking around, Sam saw that none of the people she was with asked that sentence, nor matched that tone.

"Guys? Where are you?! I'm starting to get worried," came the voice again, concern and a bit of panic leaking in, but by then everyone knew who it was.

"Danny" said Jazz, giddy and worry leaking into her voice.

The bushes rustled a few more times, and out stepped Danny...or at least what looked like Danny stepped out of the dark green forest. But the boy who came out bore only a slight resemblance to the Fenton boy.

This boy had twigs sticking out how his unruly hair, which seemed to be a mixture of jet black and mud brown. His scrawny arms covered in scratches and bleeding cuts. Dark smudges came every few inches.

His shirt was tattered, ripped, brown and red (A/N Mud and Blood for the clueless ones). The once blue now dirty red and brown jeans he adored looked like they went threw hell. His toe was sticking out of his left shoe, while the other was gone, leaving only a brown sock.

But we all knew who it was, no matter how different he looked.

Suddenly the boy made movement. Lifting his right hand, he dug it into his front pocket. Then it came out, a spotless green and blue dream-catcher clenched firmly into his hand.

"Told you it was lucky, Jazzy", he rasped out, grinning like an idiot even though his condition told the polar opposite.

Jazz was the first to break out of shock.

"Danny!" She screeched as she plummeted toward the boy who was apparently her brother under all that blood, mud and twigs.

Grabbing at Danny, she hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Why are you covered in mud? Do you know how worried you made us! I'm telling Mom and Pappy when we get home that you're-" She was cut off by Danny sending her a death glare that could kill satan if he was standing in front of him.

As soon as she shut-up, the bright smile returned in full-force.

Sam still in awe that he was here, after a few hours of worrying.

Finally breaking out of her stupor, she started to cry out of happiness, as uncommon as it was, made a little bit of sense.

Tucker on the other and polar opposite hand than Sam, had already gone back to the tent to get a first aid kit and water to rinse Danny.

"Danny, are you ok?" Asked Sam, who had rushed over as soon as she snapped out of her stupor.

"Yes Sam. I'm fine. Its not like I like falling down a hell-hole", Danny exasperated, clearly sick of being asked 'are you ok?'.

"Danny! You shouldn't swear! Your only 11!" Gasped Jazz, shocked to hear her brother swear.

"I'm 12" Danny mumbled under his breath.

Sam giggled under her breath, Tucker giving her strange looks.

"Dang it Jazz! You made me burn my marshmallow!" Cried Danny as he looked at his now black 'rock' on his marshmallow stick.

"We'll I sorry. Your the one who's stuck eating it. Plus you wouldn't have burned it if you had looked at your marshmallow, no me" She replied snootily.

"Danny just get another marshmallow, we have-" A burp from Tucker cut off her sentence.

He then held up the one of now empty marshmallow bags. Then he raised his other arm, revealing the other bag, in the same state as the first one though.

Tucker was screaming.

Danny waa attacking Tucker.

Jazz was laughing.

And Sam was watching the two young males with a miffed looked.

When Danny had finally caught Tucker (Which was pretty quickly), he delivered a blow to his stomach, causing Tucker to throw-up a few disgusting marshmallows.

When they sat back down, Sam sat between, just in case.

When bedtime came, Jazz and Sam were in tent one and Danny and Tucker were in tent two. But in the middle of the night, the girls heard the Danny cackling evily and Tucker squealing with fear.

'If thats Danny who is telling the story and making Tucker squeal like a pig, then I guess I need to make something scarier.'

Thought Sam, a few ideas already coming to mind.

**(line)**

**Hey! So how was that? I think I went a little off topic but I don't care. 3**

**Next chapter, Danny's getting his ghostie powers! Whoooooo.**

**Next chapter might come a little later than hoped. I has school and I'm failing one of my class. But I'll try! **

**I'm working on a silly romantic story called 'The Love Game' Ands its funny. And Different.**

**Shout out to KodiakWolfe13! You're awesome!**

'**Hey Desiree? Could you make me a wish to make the visitors review? It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside :D!**

'**So you have wished it so shall it be'**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
